


and so one falls for the righteous (and the others fall for war)

by TalentedLoser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentedLoser/pseuds/TalentedLoser
Summary: What has fallen should stay fallen.
Pre-canon to S4, or "why would Castiel be the one to get Dean out of Hell?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I never posted. Found it just today. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“Help me!”_

An angel looked from the clouds and heard a decree, one that was not meant to be heard by any sort of body. It was lost in the mind, crying out for something to save them, and there it was, hanging by a thread on the clouds that hung above its own head. The angel saw the motions of Heaven crawling to and fro, flying to their battle stations and assisting with orders from the Seraphim. The angel caught sight of his brothers and sisters in arms, cautiously abiding time and waiting for orders from the Heaven far into the universe. The stars rearranged in simple bright lights, constellations created by the flick of a finger. But the angel’s gaze was brought back to the order and stood in front of two of the highest. 

“Castiel,” one’s voice bellowed out into Heaven. The other angels around had kept watch on the matter, but none dared disturb the meeting. “You mustn’t interfere with this. There is much that God wants done with his soul, and we have our Archangels already fighting for him to be brought back. You mustn’t take charge.”

Castiel bowed his head. He knew his voice would not stand in front of the Seraphim, those that ruled what was right and what was punishable by the highest of the land. But Castiel knew it was wrong. “It is just.” Castiel’s eyes flickered to the other man sitting, his wings flared to an innumerable height above the clouds. “We have noticed your interest in the human vessel we acquire, but it is not your place in the order, Castiel. You will remain a soldier of Heaven, not a guardian.”

“Castiel,” he moved his eyes once more. “Do you not wish to see your brother?” Castiel knew who he was talking about: Lucifer. The fallen angel, the one that disobeyed God and His angels by rebelling in Heaven, the one that resided in the Eternal Fire because of his actions—he knew who Lucifer was. He had no confiding relationship with Lucifer, so it was hard to understand what was considered as a hole in the heart or a void in the soul. The Seraphim were displeased. “So it has been written by our Lord above,” the Seraphim turned their head to the bright sky above; Castiel followed suit. “And so it shall come to pass.”

Castiel looked to the sun and moon colliding into one perfect being. The celestial maiden scouring the angels she needed for the fight. The Seraphim bent their heads forward, staring back to the soldier that stood still. Castiel closed his eyes. “Do you understand what must be done? Lucifer must rise, Michael must descend, and Revelations must commence. God wishes for this, Castiel.” He took in the fresh air around, the cool air circulating through his lungs and around his grace, wrapping itself into a new home. When he sighed, he could feel the stars move. 

“Now war arose in heaven, Michael and his angels fighting against the dragon. And the dragon and his angels fought back, but he was defeated, and there was no longer any place for them in heaven. And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world—he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him.’” Castiel opened his eyes and looked back at his handlers, who still held their grim gazes. He frowned. “Why would God wish to destroy His Creation?”

One of the Seraphim rose to its feet. “You dare go against your Lord, Castiel?” The other Seraphim rose as well, its staff resting on the clouds with a firm stance. Castiel did not fall. “Do you dare go against your Lord and Savior, Angel?” 

The other Seraphim did not tear his eyes away from Castiel, either, and took a step forward. “You will obey the orders of your Lord, Angel, unless you wish to join your brother in the Pit.” Castiel understood the consequences. He knew that he needed to follow the orders of his Father, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Revelations was just a matter of time on Earth, and those that wanted to stop it were not given the right to voice their reason. So they became soldiers and stood with their God through all.

But Castiel had something called “doubt”, something every Angel had since God created them. And he knew his doubt would better him. “Then why hasn’t He decreed this onto His Children, Seraphiel? Metatron? His words would be heard across all of Heaven and Earth, yet not one word from His presence. How are His soldiers supposed to believe it is just when we as soldiers know the apocalypse is only to bring Lucifer back as God?”

It was enough. The angels around stopped their reactions and stared at the three in the center of Heaven, one not backing down from the two that ruled Heaven in God’s absence. And the Seraphim stepped forward toward Castiel, closing the gap between the angel and them, and Castiel stood his ground. “Those Archangels we speak of know who to bring back, Angel of Thursday. It is the soul of that human whose body is needed for one reason: Michael. God cared not for His children in Heaven, but for those in Earth, Hell, and Purgatory. Revelations must occur, Castiel, and that human will understand.”

_“Help! Somebody!”_

The Seraphim looked around, but the other angels kept their gaze on the three. Castiel looked at his feet, hearing the cries again of the man that was behind the Apocalypse unknowingly. One of the Seraphim leaned toward Castiel, who brought his gaze back to those that towered him. “Angel, you will know your place in this world and the others. Know that Revelations is set, and know that there is nothing you can do.”

Castiel felt the clouds rumble again, the echoing cries still piercing through his ears. He was certain the Seraphim could still feel it at their feet and hear it in their ears, but the other angels around reacted to nothing. Seraphiel reached out to touch the angel, but his wings carried him elsewhere, out of reach. High above the Seraphim did he climb, and high into the sky did he fall. “Castiel, you wish to change something about this. You wish for this to cease its existence, but Revelations was prophesied in our time of the Lord and Savior. Lucifer will be back, and you will not interfere.”

Castiel looked to the sky. He understood his place in Heaven and his role as a soldier. And his role was to fight. That human vessel that screamed for some kind of salvation needed someone to fight alongside him, someone that would fight for his life, and Castiel understood the importance of humanity compared to the angels of the Lord. He looked back to the Seraphim. “I promise to my Lord I will not fight Lucifer or Michael in the final battle on Earth.” Seraphiel and Metatron, still holding their ground about the matter, were at ease. “But,” Seraphiel gripped his staff; Metatron turned his head and squinted. “I will do all I can to keep His children safe from total destruction.” Castiel turned away from the Seraphim.

“You dare turn your back on your superiors, Castiel?” Metatron bellowed. Seraphiel slammed his staff into the ground.

“His Children are wretched, Angel. You will seize your rebellion, lest you wish your punishment to be slow and painful.” Castiel looked to the ground, a small opening appearing below. It was the connection between Heaven and Earth, which ultimately led to his destination. “Castiel!” 

“I will make sure your Revelations never comes to pass. This human,” Castiel’s wings spread far and wide, white feathers fluffed. “will cast his own Judgment Day upon our dear brother. What has fallen,” Castiel turned his head to see the Seraphim ready to take charge. “should stay fallen.”

And soon, he’d be falling, all while hearing the sounds of Heaven release a hurricane.


End file.
